


better than yesterday

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: The Lobby
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, just stupid kids doing stupid things, resurrecting the lobby fandom one fic at a time, sorta - Freeform, the rest of the lobby cast is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: “Do you think I can make that jump?” asks Runo, peering over the edge of the building, hands gripping the railing wrapped around the edge of the roof.
Kudos: 4





	better than yesterday

“Do you think I can make that jump?” asks Runo, peering over the edge of the building, hands gripping the railing wrapped around the edge of the roof.

“I think you're a coward if you don't!” calls Judas, perched on the railing with palms pressing down on either side of their thighs as they lean back fearlessly over open air. “C’mon, I'll go with you!”

“Neither of you will be  _ jumping off this building!”  _ rings out Pam, hands on her hips as she alternates directing her stern expression between the two of them. 

“Oh, come on, sis,” wheedles Judas, raising their hands and spreading them out, palms up, their legs locking around the vertical bars of the rail to keep themselves from falling. “I do this all the time back home!”

A considering look crosses her face, and she huffs. “Okay,  _ you  _ can jump, but Runo isn't allowed to!” she orders, jabbing her finger at the champion in question.

“Well, that's just unfair, isn't it?” remarks Noah, posture slack with his arms folded loosely over his chest. He cocks a hip, tilting his head to the side, and grins lopsidedly at Pam, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“He's  _ right!”  _ agrees Runo, spinning to face Pam indignantly. “Why can Judas jump and not me?”

“Because Judas has done this multiple times since they were a kid, and this would be your first time!” she shoots back.

“Never too late to learn,” tacks on Noah lazily.

“Not helping, Noah!” Pam says, rolling her eyes. “Point  _ is,  _ you’re not jumping off that roof!”

Runo snorts, coughing exaggeratedly. “Your favoritism is showing!” she says in a rushed jumble of words, loud, forced coughing covering up their coherency. Judas snickers as Pam flushes.

“It's not favoritism, it's just simple logic!” she half-complains, half-reasons. “Judas has experience and knows how not to get hurt, while you haven't done this before and could very well get hurt! Badly!”

“Kitkat could fix me up, good as new!” Runo protests, and Judas nods in agreement, freezing as Pam gives them a look, and slowly starts shaking their head.

Noah snickers. “Whipped,” he mutters under his breath, making the sound of a whip being cracked to punctuate the word. Scowling slightly, Judas twitches their finger and zaps his side, causing him to jump and shoot them a dirty look, while they smirk back.

Leveling an unimpressed look at the champion of the time goddess, Pam sighs, turning to the opposite corner of the roof, where the other champions are settled, atmosphere relaxed and lazy. Moon leans against the rail, legs stretched out in front of them, Nine's head in their lap as they idly run their fingers through ginger strands. Heads bent together over an open book, Dave and Gerard snicker together while simultaneously bickering, elbowing each other in the ribs with matching crooked grins. Quin stands in front of a canvas, observing the colors of the setting sun over the landscape of the Pure One’s temple-city as she draws the brush over the canvas, paint a swirl of colors as bright as scenery before her. Kitkat drums a beat on her thigh, humming under her breath, hair tucked into a high ponytail that sweeps against the back of her neck.

“Kitkat!” calls Pam, and the girl in question lifts her head, rising to her feet as Pam gestures her over and approaches at a light jog, raising an eyebrow at the group of them.

“What's up?” she asks, hand propped up on her hip.

Exhaling deeply, Pam splays her hand over her face. “Well… Runo wants to try jumping off the roof.”

At Kitkat’s mildly horrified look, Runo waves her hands in front of herself. “It's not as bad as it sounds!” she says hastily. “I mean, Judas does it, so I wanna see if I can make it.”

“And you need me in case she gets hurt,” she deduces, then claps her hands together. “I can do that. I mean, what are friends for?”

“Fixing you up after you nearly kill yourself trying to safely jump off a roof, apparently,” says Noah, grinning. 

“So we’re doing this?” asks Runo, leaning over the rail before looking over her shoulder at the rest of them. “We're really doing this?”

“Better not pussy out,” sing-songs Judas, folding their hands behind their head and hopping up, balancing their feet on the railing. “If you do, I reserve the right to throw you off the roof.”

“Judas!” scolds Pam, scandalized. 

“I’m just saying it like it is!” they whine back.

“I welcome that,” replies Runo. “If I pussy out, I want you to kick me off the roof and set me straight.”

_ “Runo!”  _

Noah cackles, clapping his hands. “Stupendous display of friendship, everyone. Rule number one: make sure your friends don't pussy out on you.”

“We should write a set of commandments,” says Runo.

“Is that even legal?” asks Kitkat. “Do we have the authority to do that?”

“We should,” replies Judas. “So, the Friendship Commandments, yes or no?”

“Good title,” notes Pam. “Simple, but gets the point across concisely. I like it. All in favor of the Friendship Commandments?”

“Aye,” say the other four in unison.

“Motion carried,” confirms Kitkat. “The Friendship Commandments it is.”

“I’m thinking marble,” says Noah. “Anyone else thinking marble?”

“Hand carved,” adds Runo. “Should give it a real authentic feel.”

“We should make a special display case for it in each of our home temples,” suggests Judas. “Give it the spotlight. Make sure everyone follows the commandments.”

“Splendid idea!” says Pam, clapping her hands together. “Give them center stage, front and center.”

“The real religion we all so desperately needed,” snickers Noah. They're all silent for a moment, before dissolving into laughter, breathless with it.

“Aren't- Aren't we supposed to be jumping off the roof?” gasps out Runo between scattered giggles. Judas muffles their laughter, unable to hide their grin.

“I'd say after you, but I'd rather go first!” they say, promptly backflipping off the railing and beginning their plummet down. Runo carefully climbs over the rail, standing with her heels on the ledge past it and toes over empty air, watching as they twist themselves to run down the side of the building, and closes her eyes.

She lets go, and falls. 


End file.
